Twin Village
by NamelessPen
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi bekerja di kebun impian. Bagaimana jadinya jika kebun itu telah terjual kepada petani beralis cabang sejak empat bulan sebelum kedatangannya?


**Summary**

Kuroko Tetsuya rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi bekerja di kebun impian. Bagaimana jadinya jika kebun itu telah terjual kepada petani beralis cabang sejak empat bulan sebelum kedatangannya?

 **Notification**

 **(o)** Fiksi ini berlatar di salah satu game Harvest Moon series; **Harvest Moon The Tale of Two Town**

 **(o)** Beberapa karakter OOC untuk kepentingan plot dan genere

 **(o)** AU! **Farming**

 **(o)** Mata uang yang digunakan dalam fiksi ini adalah **gold**

 **About Story**

Genere : Friendship

Rating : K+

Saya hanya meminjam karakter dari anime **Kuroko no Basuke** dan meminjam latar dari game **Harvest Moon The Tale of Two Town**. Dibuatnya cerita ini hanya bertujuan untuk menyalurkan hobi. Author tidak mendapatkan kuntungan komersial apa pun dari fiksi ini

* * *

 **Twin Village**

Chapter 1

Bibit di Musim Semi

Story by **Akihiro Imaizumi**

* * *

"Maaf Kuroko- _san_ tapi kebun yang ada di Bluebell sudah dibeli oleh orang lain. Sekali lagi maaf karena telah membuat Kuroko- _san_ kecewa," wajah wali kota Bluebell sangat menyesal ketika mengatakannya. Bagaimana tidak, iklan yang beberapa bulan yang lalu ia buat hingga kini masih tersebar. Selain itu, _contact person_ yang ada di pampflet itu nomornya sudah tidak aktif.

Di gedung walikota yang juga merangkap sebagai rumahnya ia tengah menghadapi seorang yang ingin membeli kebun yang sebelumnya telah ia jual, karena pemiliknya sudah tiada beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sayangnya sekarang kebun itu sudah terjual sejak empat bulan yang lalu, tepat tanggal 1 di musim dingin. Seorang petani berambut merah-gelap dengan wajah sangarnya ingin mengabdikan tangan kekarnya pada hewan-hewan ternak, sungguh pemuda yang aneh. Mengingat tubuhnya yang kekar tapi ia memilih kebun yang fokus pada peternakan. Padahal di desa sebelah, Konohana, bisa jadi akan membantu petani bertubuh kekar itu lebih memaksimalkan daya otonya dengan sering mencangkul di kebun.

Pemuda berambut biru yang dipanggil Kuroko- _san_ hanya bisa tersenyum, mencoba memaklumi kesalahan fatal yang dibuat oleh walikota desa yang terkenal akan hasil peternakannya. Susah-susah ia datang dari kota ke desa terpencil di balik gunung ternyata kebunnya sudah terjual kepada pemuda berambut merah-gelap. Sial bagi dirinya.

"Saya sarankan Kuroko- _san_ untuk membeli kebun yang ada di desa Konohana. Disana lebih unggul di bidang pertaniannya. Mungkin itu kurang sesuai dengan apa yang Kuroko- _san_ harapkan sebelumnya, tapi setidaknya disana juga bisa memelihara beberapa hewan ternak." Jelas walikota panjang lebar.

"Baik saya akan kesana. Terima kasih atas informasinya. Saya izin permisi," wajah datarnya membuat sang walikota berpikir bahwa ia marah kepadanya. Padahal itu bawaan lahir, sungguh Kuroko dulu juga tak berharap untuk dilahirkan menjadi anak yang minim ekspresi.

Pemuda bersurai biru keluar dari bangunan khas eropa itu. Kakinya menuntunnya menuju toko roti di sebelah timur bangunan walikota, jaraknya sekitar lima belas meter. Di atas pintu masuk terdapat tulisan "Yosen Bakrey". Beberapa meja kecil serta kursinya terjejer rapi di depan toko roti itu. Di sebelah barat Yosen Bakrey itu berdiri sebuah stand kecil dengan tulisan papan nama "Flower Shop".

Ternyata disini lengkap juga ya, pikir Kuroko. Ia bisa mempertimbangkan toko bunga itu sebagai pemasok biji-bijian yang ia butuhkan untuk bertani.

'Kling,' suara bel nyaring terdengar saat Kuroko membuka pintu bakery. Ia lihat bagian dalam bakery ternyata sempit, tapi si empunya bakery bisa mengolah rumah yang sempit ini menjadi toko. Hebat sekali, beri tepuk tangan untuk Himuro Tatsuya yang rela membenahi rumah home-matenya tanpa bayaran sepeserpun. Tapi ini juga ia lakukan sebab ia harus balas budi karena partnernya itu telah memberikan tumpangan tidur.

"Ano, saya mau pesan vanilla milkshake satu gelas." Kuroko Tetsuya menuju counter tempat makhluk raksasa setinggi dua meter itu berdiri.

Sang titan kelihatan bingung dengan suara tanpa badan itu. Ia mencari ke segala penjuru ruangan tapi tak ia temukan seseorang yang pesan vanilla milkshake tadi. Apakah rumahnya sekarang berhantu. Hei, ia bukan pandai besi yang takut dengan hantu.

"Saya disini tuan." Kuroko mengacungkan tangan. Membuat netra violet mengarah ke arahnya.

"Jangan panggil saya tuan, kau pembelinya. Sepertinya kamu penduduk baru ya, Murasakibara Atsushi." Ucang sang titan ungu dengan mata malasnya.

"Ya, saya petani yang akan membeli kebun di desa Konohana." Ia nyamankan pantatnya di salah satu kursi dekat conter.

"Cih, Konohana ya." Titan ungu itu kemudian sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kuroko masih bisa mendengar kalimat terakhir dari sang pemilik bakery. Ia tak tahu apa yang dibenci oleh orang yang memilik tinggi di atas normal itu, tapi ia yakin bahwa masalah itu pasti rumit. Yang pasti sulit untuk di selsaikan.

Murasakibara mendatangi meja Kuroko dengan segelas vanilla milkshake di nampan yang ia bawa. Segera ia letakkan minuman yang dipesan pelanggannya, kemudian bergegas kemabali ke conternya, tempat ia berdiri seharian untuk mencari nafkah.

Minuman berwarna biru langit itu disedot habis oleh Kuroko. Matanya melebar ketika merasakan cairan lembut yang melewati tenggorokannya. Segarnya, tak biasanya ia merasa sehaus ini. Pasti ini karena ia melakukan perjalanan jauh hingga botol minumannya ia tinggalkan di bus.

Kaki kecil Kuroko melangkah menuju conter. "Berapa gold yang harus kubayar, Murasakibara- _kun_?" setelah dijawab oleh sang koki, Kuroko segera mengeluarkan uangnya. Yah setidaknya pengeluaran untuk diri sendiri juga penting untuk perawatan mental.

Setelah keluar ia segera pergi menuju pertanian Bluebell. Tidak, pembaca tidak salah baca kok. Ia memang berniat untuk menyapa seniornya disana. Bukan berarti ia sudah kenal, tapi ia menganggapnya senior karena lebih dulu bertani di daerah sekitar sini.

Setelah keluar dari pusat aktivitas desa Bluebell, kuroko segera menjejakkan kaiknya di kebun yang di gerbang masuknya terlihat tulisan "Maji Farm". Kenapa ia menamainya seperti restouran yang ada di kota. Apakah ini kebetulan mempunyai nama yang sama atau memang sang pemilik kebun yang memang ngefans dengan penyedia junkfood itu. Kuroko tak peduli dengan itu, tujuannya disini adalah untuk menyapa petani Bluebell, satu-satunya. Karena disetiap desa memang hanya ada satu.

Kakinya berjalan di jalan setapak dari batu yang disusun memanjang menuju pintu rumah sang petani. Rumah itu memiliki atap merah dengan jendela peresegi yang menghadap ke timur. Pintu keluarnya menghadap ke barat. Mungkin maksud dari jendela yang di letakkan di sebelah timur adalah agar cahaya matahari bisa masuk. Mungkin, itu hanya spekulasi pengamatan Kuroko.

Disebelah barat terdapat kandang yang didepannya terdapat hewan ternaknya, ada sapi dan kambing. Mereka terlihat senang dengan adanya rerumputan yang hijau dan cahaya matahari yang cerah.

Kandang ayam terletak di timur rumah bergaya Eropa menimalis itu. Ayam-ayam juga berkotek dengan suka cita, kejar-kejaran dan mandi sinar matahari. Juga terlihat kucing yang menjaga pintu keluar dari kandang itu.

Di belakang kandang ayam terlihat banyak lebah yang sedang berkumpul di sarang lebah, bee hut. Lebah-lebah itu mengitari rumahnya dengan cepat, seperti seorang pekerja kantor yang harus segera samapai tempat kerja agar tidak dimarahi sang bos.

Mata birunya fokus pada pemuda tinggi berambut merah-gelap yang sedang bermain dengan anjing di belakang kandang sapi. Di sana kita bisa menemukan tempat bermain para penjaga binatang, anjing dan kucing. Kucing sebagai hansip kawasan unggas dan anjing sebagai satpam hewan ternak.

"Ano, Kagami- _san_." Sapaan lembut itu membuat bulu ketiak Kagami berdiri. Perasaan ia tidak bersama siapa-siapa. Tapi kenapa terdengar suara? Tanya pada diri sendiri.

Kuroko pasrah terhadap reaksi orang-rang kepadanya. Keberadaannya yang tipis membuat ia seperti hantu jejadian yang siap mengagetkan siapapun. Ia mencoba legowo atas musibah yang menimpa dirinya baik di masa lalu, sekarang mauapun yang akan datang.

"Aku di belakangmu Kagami- _san_." Matanya melebar, kemudian membalikkan badan. Mata krimsonnya melihat sosok pemuda pendek berambut biru dengan koper di tangan kirinya.

1…

2…

Dan…

"Waaa! Sejak kapan kau disana," ia jungkir balik ke belakang karena kaget. Sebelumnya ia duduk di pagar kayu buatannya sendri. Kaget membuat keseimbangannya pecah, jatuhlah ia sejatuh-jatuhnya otaknya, ya dia memang bebal.

"Aku sudah di sini sejak tadi Kagami- _san_." Wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi yang kentara. Hanya menatap sang lawan bicara, dan sesekali mengedipkan kelopak mata. Normal kan? Sebenarnya itu terdengar normal, tapi jika kau selalu menggunakan wajah pokerfacemu itu jadi tidak normal Kuroko.

Kagami mengajak Kuroko untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya tapi ia tak mau. Katanya ia hanya akan singgah sebentar kemudian pergi ke desa Konohana. Mendengar teman barunya akan pergi ke Konohana guna menjadi petani di sana membuat ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

"Kenapa ekspresi Kagami- _kun_ berubah tiba-tiba?" ucapnya dengan sedikit memaksa lidahnya untuk memanggil sang tiger 'Kagami- _kun_ '. Jika tidak ia akan diberi bogeman mentah. Mengancam Kuroko? Lihat saja nak, pasti akan dibalas lebih kejam. Persiapkan dirimu Bakagami.

"Eh, kau belum mendengar tentang isu diantara dua desa ini?" Kagami heran kenapa pemuda kecil berambut biru tidak tahu menahu tentang perseteruan antara kedua desa dalam satu wilayah ini, Bluebell dan Konohana.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kagami menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa jika Kuroko adalah pendatang baru, itulah sebabnya ia tidak tahu dengan konflik yang sedang panas-panasnya.

"Kedua desa ini saling membenci satu sama lain. Penyebabnya, aku masih belum tahu. Tapi yang kulihat dari hidup di sini selama empat bulan adalah permusuhan yang sangat sengit. Perseteruan ini sangat sensitife tentang masakan. Jadi setiap minggu akan diadakan lomba masak antara kedua desa untuk membukikan siapa diantara kedua desa ini yang masakannya paling enak. Para petanilah yang akan menentukan kemenangan terbanyak. Karena petani membawa hasil kebun yang khas dari masing-masing desa." Kagami menatap Kuroko. Ia tak bisa membaca ekspresinya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau bocah bernetra biru itu paham dengan apa yang baru saja ia jelaskan. Sia-sia menjelaskan hingga berbusa jika Kuroko tak paham.

"Kau paham kan Kuroko?" Kagami mulai ragu apakah selama ia bercerita Kuroko menyimak apa yang ia katakan.

Kuroko terus memandang ke tempat para anjing bermain. Kemudian ia menyadari jika Kagami tengah intens menatapnya, takut dilahap oleh teman seperjuangannya, ia mengangguk.

"Kagami- _kun_ , boleh aku meminta satu anjing milikmu?" Kuroko sangat ingin memiliki anjing ras siberian husky yang tengah menatap dirinya. Anjing itu memiliki bulu berwarna hitam dan putih serta mata yang mirip dengan mata miliknya.

Mungkin Kagami bisa memberinya satu. Hitung-hitung salam perkenalan, juga membantu petani seperjuang untuk mengembalikan hubungan antara desa Konohana dan Bluebell. Kagami melihat ke arah tempat para kucing dan anjing bermain. Hanya satu yang tidak bermain dengan hewan yang lain, anjing itu menatap ke arah Kuroko. Jadi ia menebak bahwa Kuroko ingin anjing bermata biru itu.

"Kau boleh memilikinya Kuroko. Tapi dengan satu syarat," Kagami mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Perkataan Kagami membuat atensi Kuroko beralih ke pemuda beralis cabang.

"Apa syaratnya?" dengan wajah serius layaknya seorang prajurit Kuroko bertanya tentang syarat sebelum ia mengambil anjing yang sangat diinginkannya sejak berumur sepuluh tahun.

-o-

Kini Kuroko berada di rumah walikota Konohana. Sama seperti disana, bangunan khas Asia ini memiliki dua fungsi, sebagai tempat tinggal dan gedung walikota.

"Jadi kamu ingin membeli kebun itu?Hm, itu benar jika kami tengah menjual kebun itu. Tapi bagaimana kamu tahu jika kebun itu tengah dijual?" pemuda berambut merah menyala tengah duduk sambil menanyai Kuroko.

"Saya mendapat informasi itu dari walikota Bluebell, Aida Riko." Jawabnya singkat.

Salah satu mata walikota Konohana itu berubah menjadi warna oranye. Senyuman tipis tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Jika kau melihatnya kau pasti akan takut dan diam sejenak merasakan ngerinya seorang Akashi Seijurou.

"Ano, jadi bolehkah saya membeli kebun itu Akashi- _san_?" Kuroko ingin segera pergi dari sini. Perubahan sikap yang ditunjukkan pemuda bersurai merah dengan tinggi hampir sama dengannya, sayangnya masih unggul kepala merah, membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Ya, kau memang harus membelinya. Karena perintahku itu mutlak." Setelah ia berucap, Kuroko lekas memberikan uang yang sudah disepakati. Ia ingin segera pergi dari bangunan tempat walikotanya itu bekerja. Hawa disini terlalu mencekam semenjak ia membicarakan tentang Bluebell, ia hanya membicarakannya sedikit, sedikit sekali.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri." Langkah kaki Kuroko terhenti saat Akashi memanggil nama kecilnya dengan penuh penekanan. Sensitif banget nih orang, lagi PMS ya? Batin Kuroko dalam hati.

Sebuah buku kecil dilempar ke arah Kuroko, dengan sigap tangannya menangkap layaknya menangkap bola oranye yang dulu pernah ia mainkan.

"Aku tahu kau cerdas Kuroko. Jadi aku tak perlu memberimu tour untuk mengenal desa ini lebih jauh. Lakukan sesukamu untuk mengetahui seluk beluk desa ini." Ucapnya dengan senyum miring. Membuat bulu lehernya berdiri. Mungkin dia memang lagi PMS, batin Kuroko lelah dengan intimidasi dari walikota bersurai merah.

Kakinya keluar dari rumah merah bergaya Asia itu, menuruni tangga menurun karena letak bangunannya yang lebih tinggi dari bangunan lain. Bergeas menuju rumah baru yang akan ia huni.

Setelah keluar dari kawasan pusat desa, ia akan menuju pertaniannya. Kawasan ini sedikit sepi karena hanya ada dua rumah empat jalan. Jika ia mengambil jalur ke utara ia akan pulang ke rumah barunya. Jika ia menuju arah barat, ia akan dianatar oleh jalan setapak menuju bukit yang sebelumnya akan melewati rumah blacksmith, pandai besi. Jika ia memilih jalan ke arah selatan ia akan menemui lorong yang gelap.

Ia putuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah, meminta untuk segera terlelap dan membakar masalah dunia, meski tidak semua. Karena tidur ada sebagai solusi dari sebagian masalah. Ya, masalah pribadi tentunya.

Saat dirinya hampir memasuki wilayah kebunnya tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk berkulit hitam memanggil Kuroko dengan tidak sopannya.

"Woi! Kau yang berambut biru!"

Teriakan itu membuat Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya yang sudah merah ia paksa untuk tetap terbuka, sayangilah nyawa. Bagaimana jika ia menutup mata tiba-tiba ia jatuh dan kemudian tertusuk sesuatu yang berbahaya. Ia tidak mau mati konyol seperti itu.

Saat menoleh kebelakang ia temukan seorang pemuda berambut navy-blue yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Kesini," teriaknya. Dengan terpaksa Kuroko menghampiri pemuda itu dengan berjalan sedikit kesadaran yang ia bawa.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kuroko mencoba untuk tegar. Terus memaksa mata untuk terus terbuka, guna menghargai orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya tersenyum. Semakin lebar, dan itu membuat Kuroko takut. Kuroko yakin jika senyum itu tidak ikhlas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat sang pemuda navy-blue itu tiba-tiba berperilaku aneh, tapi jika boleh jujur senyumannya terlihat seperti pedofil yang ingin membujuk anak kecil dengan permen.

"Aku Aomine Daiki, blacksmith paling sukses di desa ini. Dan kau pasti petani baru itu kan?" ia tiba-tiba merangkul Kuroko dan itu membuat Kuroko terkejut sekaligus siaga. Jangan-jangan ada maksud jahat dari blacksmith berwajah sangar ini.

"Ya, saya petani baru yang akan tinggal di rumah di pertanian Konohana. Tuan, jika tuan tidak niat untuk tersenyum lebih baik jika Anda tidak tersenyum. Itu bisa membuat wajah Anda lebih tidak menakutkan," sebenarnya ia tidak ingin bicara panjang lebar. Tapi jika tidak bisa-bisa ia keburu lari karena senyuman aneh dari sang pemuda berkulit tan.

Aomine menyerah. Ia juga sudah tidak tahan untuk memberikan senyuman palsunya. Jangan menyalahkan dirinya yang terlihat bodoh karena tersenyum dengan orang yang baru ia kenal. Ia terpaksa melakukannya karena kalah permainan jan-ken-pon dengan teman yang baru ia dapat sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, pada saat musim dingin.

"Aku menyerah. Cih, Bakagami sialan." Kuroko menatap Aomine tidak mengerti. Ia hanya mengerti dari panggilang Bakagami. Ia tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk menebak siapa orang itu. Ia adalah orang yang memberinya anjing gratisan. Kuroko tidak mau tahu apa masalah antara petani dengan blacksmith. Ia hanya ingin pulang ke rumah dan tidur.

"Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Yoroshiku!" Kuroko menunduk kearahnya guna memberikan salam perkenalan.

"Salahkan Bakagami yang tadi menyuruhku untuk terus tersenyum ketika bertemu denganmu."

"Eh, jadi tadi Kagami- _kun_ ke Konohana?"  
"Iya," jawab sang pandai besi singkat.

'Cih, kenapa tadi dia tidak mau bilang ke Konohana. Setidaknya ia bisa menumpangi diriku untuk sampai disini. Setidaknya aku tak perlu untuk berjalan menyusuri bukit yang pabjang. Huh, sudalah. Tenangkan diri. Kelelahan membuatku lupa diri', batin Kuroko dalam hati.

"Tetsu, ayo minum teh ke rumahku. Tak jauh dari sini," ia memberikan senyuman yang lebih nyata. Tidak dibuat-buat. Jangan lupakan, ia memanggil seseorang yang baru ia kenal langsung nama kecil seenak jidatnya, tidak sopan. Itulah gangguro.

Kuroko adalah anak yang sopan. Keluarganya menuntutnya untuk berlaku seperti itu, sepertinya ia juga menerima budaya yang seperti itu, meghargai orang lain. Ia pun tumbuh menjadi anak yang sopan. Karena Kuroko anak yang sopan ia hanya mengangguk ketika ditawari acara minum teh oleh teman barunya.

Rumah sang blacksmith ternyata memang tak jauh dari perkebunan milik Kuroko. Mungkin Kuroko bisa meminta bantuan sang blacksmith jika ada sesuatu yang menurutnya tak bisa ia lakukan.

"Aku akan mengambil daun teh, tunggu disini sebentar," setelah itu sang tuan rumah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meinggalkan sang tamu di beranda rumah.

Angin musim semi membuat Kuroko harus merapatkan pakainnya agar tidak kedinginan. Matanya terasa sangat berat, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia menyamankan dirinya di tatami rumah pemuda tan. Teh hangat membuatnya semakin nyaman untuk tidur meski ia terlelap di depan rumah, disapu oleh angin sejuk yang menerpa rambut birunya.

Sekembalinya sang tuan rumah dari dapur, ia melihat petani baru tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Meski hanya beralaskan bantal tipis yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat duduk.

Yah, setelah membereskan peralatan minum teh ia akan mengembalikan sang petani menuju habitatnya (baca : kebun). Ia tak ingin membangunkan sang tamu. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Aomine sadar harus menggeledah tas kecil Kuroko untuk menemukan kunci rumah sang petani.

Selamat tidur Kuroko. Persiapkan dirimu untuk esok, karena esok adalah hari untukmu mulai berjuang.

* * *

 **AN** : Yeah, saya kembali dengan membawa cerita baru. Saya tidak tahu saya bisa update kapan, tapi saya berharap bisa update cerita ini dua minggu ini sekali, tapi gak janji.

Saya sangat menghargai review reader, baik itu yang berisi saran atau pun kritik. Selamat tahun baru *kecepeten woy*. Saya ucapkan sekarang karena saya tidak mengunggah cerita ini di tanggal satu januari atau sebelumnya.

Termia kasih sudah mau baca.

December 27, 2015


End file.
